


Raketti-tieteilijä Rauski

by Zeruby



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: F/M, LaeppaVika - Freeform, Romantiikka, huumori
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeruby/pseuds/Zeruby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Etelän mies Pohjoisessa Suomessa räjäyttelemässä raketteja. Vaan mitäs kun hätä yllättää ja koko uusi vuosi on mennä pilalle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raketti-tieteilijä Rauski

**Author's Note:**

> Hyvää uutta vuotta tämmöisen merkeissä!
> 
> Ficissä esiintyvät suluissa olevat kirjaimet tarkoittavat;  
> S/N; Sun Nimi  
> S/V; Silmien Väri  
> H/V; Hiusten Väri  
> 

Raketti sihahti taivaalle ja räjähti sinertävän eri värisävyissä. Taivas oli pilvetön, kuu loisti 3/4 osaa täytenä ja tähdet tuikkivat kirkkaina. Oli viimeinen päivä ja ihmiset ympäri Suomea hautasivat sitä räjäyttelemällä raketteja, juomalla alkoholia (tai jotain muuta) ja viettämällä aikaansa kuten tahtoivat.

Jossain päin Pohjois Suomea Rauski seisoi lumihangessa perheensä, tyttöystävänsä ja tämän perheen kanssa. Uusi raketti suhahti taivaalle, tällä kertaa räjähtäen vihreän ja kellertävän sävyissä. Rauski hytisi hieman ja katseli kauempana seisonutta nuorta naista, jolla tuntui olleen hauskaa. Toisin kuin Rauskilla itsellään. Mies hytisi kylmästä, muutama kalja oli mennyt jo päähän ja hänellä alkoi olla jo melkoinen kusihätä. Also, pihalla oli ainakin metri lunta ja Etelän miehelle aivan liian kylmä. Ei rakettien ampumisessa ja niiden katselussa mitään vikaa ollut, mutta... Pääsisipä jo sisälle. Lämpimään, sohvalle katsomaan TV:stä jotain paskaa leffaa, (s/n) kainalossa, kalja toisessa kädessä, sipsit ja popparit ja muut herkut pöydällä. 

(S/n) kääntyi katsomaan hytisevää Rauskia ja tarpoi lumihangessa tämän luo.  
"No mitä se Shit Lord mököttää täälä?" (s/n) kysyi, hymyillen vielä suloisesti.  
"Hmph" Rauski tuhahti. Ei hän kehdannut sanoa, kun toisella oli niin kivaa. (s/n) oli koko päivän odottanut rakettien räjäyttelyä, ja nyt hän mökötti täällä taustalla. Ihan tarkoituksellahan hän siis täällä taaempana oli ollut.  
"Ahha... Näinkö meidän kaikki tulevatkin uudet vuodet tulee sit menemään?" (s/n) kysyi, ristien kätensä vielä rintakehänsä päälle. Rauski huokaisi ja facepalmasi sisäisesti.  
"No ei tietenkään. Mä vaan en niin piittaa tälläsestä. Ilotulituksista ja lumesta ja pakkasesta..." Ja mua kusettaa, mut en viitti kusta tonne kuusen juurelle ja mökille ja vessaan on liian pitkä matka. (S/n) vain tuhahti ja palasi takaisin muiden luo.  
"Ihan sama" naisen suusta kuului vielä. Rauski huokaisi ja lähti sitten tallustelemaan naisen perään. Pakko kai sitä oli tämänkin ilonpilaajan liityttävä muiden seuraan.

Rauski sulki hotelli helpotuksen oven, huokaisi hieman helpotuksesta ja suuntasi sitten keittiöön hakemaan kaljatölkkiä itselleen ja lonkeroa (s/n):lle. Hän oli edelleen hieman vihainen mököttävälle poikaystävälleen. _"Mä vain halusin pitää hauskaa sun kanssas"_ naisen loukkaantunut murahdus kaikui yhä Rauskin takaraivossa. Mitään muuta (s/n) ei ollut sanonut hänelle Rauskin pienen 'mökötys-kohtauksen' jälkeen.  
Rauski asteli olohuoneen puolelle ja huomasi (s/n) istumassa nojatuolissa. Ei hän tietenkään halunnut Rauskia viereensä sohvalle söpöilemään, halailemaan, pussailemaan ja tekemään jotain muuta tylsää.  
Rauski pyöräytti silmiään ja asteli nojatuolin eteen. (S/n) kohotti katseensa mieheen ja mulkoili tätä. Mutta sen sijaan, että Rauski olisi sanonut jotain, hän vain törkkäsi kaksi tölkkiä naisen käsiin, kaappasi hänet syliinsä ja istahti nojatuolille, asettaen naisen istumaan reisiensä päälle. Hieman loukkaantuneena (s/n) edelleen mulkoili Rauskia. Rauski painoi huulensa naisensa hiusrajaan, hymyili hieman ja halasi sitten tiukasti.  
"Sori, ku mä olin kusipää pihalla ja pilasin sun uuden vuden. Mulla oli kauhee kusihätä ja, no... mä en oikesti oo mikään raketti-tieteilijä. Kyllähän sä sen tiiät" Rauski kuiskutti (s/n) korvaan. (s/n) katsoi Rauskia hetken, kunnes törkkäsi kaljatölkin miehelle ja aukaisi lonkerotölkkinsä. Anteeksipyyntö oltiin ilmeisesti hyväksytty, mutta (s/n) oli silti vihainen.  
"Mä ostan ens vuodeksi enemmän raketteja, tullaan taas tänne ja ammutaan niitä kahestaan" Rauski jatkoi (s/n):n korvaan kuiskuttelua, kaljatölkki yhä avaamattomana hänen kädessään. (S/n) käänsi katseensa mieheen ja siristi silmiään.  
"Lupaatko?" (s/n) kysyi, (s/v) silmät yhä viiruina. Rauski nyökkäsi ja hymyili sitten leveästi. Eihän hän edes ehdottelisi tällaista, jos hän ei lupaustaan pitäisi.  
"Lupaan" Rauski kuiskutti hymy yhä huulillaan, painaen huulensa sitten (h/v) hiuksiin.  
"Parempi sitten on, muuten mä räjäytän sut taivaalle" (s/n) murati. Rauski naurahti ja avasi kaljansa. Sehän passaa.


End file.
